DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The shortage of clinical research trainees continues to be a crisis for academic medicine. This competing continuation application for a Clinical Research Curriculum Award (CRCA) at Northwestern University's Feinberg School of Medicine (FSM) responds to the ongoing need for an expanding program of clinical research training by assuring leadership, oversight, coordination, and expansion of course offerings and workshops for the clinical investigator training enterprise. The goal of this competing application is to expand an existing cohesive framework for training a critical mass of clinical investigators and to address ongoing needs identified by our evaluation process. Objectives of this renewal application for the Clinical Research Curriculum program at FSM are: 1) To further develop and strengthen an established interdepartmental administrative structure which oversees the research training of junior faculty, clinical fellows, and residents; 2) To develop 3 new clinical research courses (Clinical Measurement; Medical Informatics; and Bioinformatics) to expand existing offerings in a successful Masters in Clinical Investigation (MSCI) degree program; 3) To continue an ongoing process for evaluation of the program's effectiveness in meeting its goals and objectives; and 4) To develop new activities in this application including the establishment of a Visiting Clinical Scientist program, creation of a trainee's clinical research day (including research prizes for the best abstracts), and expansion of trainee workshops to include leadership/teamwork training, and implementation of a mentoring workshop for mentors of the CRCA trainees. The long-term goal of the CRCA is to encourage bright, enthusiastic, well-trained, academically-oriented 9hysicians to pursue careers in clinical investigation, make them knowledgeable about the complex issues tssociated with conducting scientifically and ethically sound clinical research, and maximize the likelihood they will be competitive in seeking subsequent research support. The program builds on strengths established during the current period of funding that began in FY2001 and on the considerable scientific and research training experiences of faculty from a wide variety of medical school departments, centers, and institutes. The continued development of the program comes at a time of substantial and sustained growth in FSM's clinical research enterprise. All of these factors make Northwestern University's Feinberg School of Medicine an ideal site for a continuing NIH-funded Clinical Research Curriculum Award. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Northwestern University Chicago, IL KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical Name Organization Lowe, Jr., William Northwestern Chang, Chih-Hung Northwestern Chang, Rowland W. Northwestern Channin, David Northwestern Greenland, Philip Northwestern Kibbe, Warren Northwestern Lyons, John Northwestern Smith, Lewis J. Northwestern to provide the required information order, last name first. University University University University University University University University in the format shown below. Role on Project Director Course Director Assoc. Director Course Director Assoc. Director Course Director Co-Investigator Assoc. Director Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only, See instructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 398 (Rev. 05t01 ) Page 2 Number pagesconsecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Donot use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. PrincipInavl estigator/PrDogireacmt(oLarst, First, Middle): Lowe, William L., Jr. The name of the principal investigatodprogram director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT